You Got Competition
by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a girl who won't pick sides. Even if the two alpha males are practically begging for her. She still refuses. What happens when their principal suggested something that Annabeth thinks is ridiculous ? Will they agree ? What happens ? Love, betrayal, threats. Anything in High School.
1. Chapter 1

/ A PJO STORY \

You Got Competition

~ ANNABETH ~

"Annabeth, rise and shine !" I groaned as I heard my mum call me. I dragged myself and my sleepy head out of bed. I grabbed my towel and slipped into the bathroom. I hung my towel and stripped. I walked into the shower and turned the tap. I felt relieved when the warm water hit my body, all tension lost. I felt more wide awake. After showering, I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body. Then, I brushed my teeth.

I walked to my closet and opened it. After looking through a lot of my clothes, I settled down to a white short sleeved blouse and a pair of jeans. Then, I sat in front of my vanity mirror and brushed my blonde hair, pulling it into a tight ponytail. I slipped on a pair of sneakers and grabbed my green bag. I raced downstairs, in time for breakfast with my family.

My mum and my dad were already seated and eating. My mum, Athena Sagesse*****, is a corporate boss and specializes in an architectural areas. My dad, Frederick Chase, is a scientist. He's researching something that I don't particularly remember. I got my mum's grey eyes and my dad's blond hair.

My twin younger brothers, Bobby and Matthew, were eating bacon and eggs. I put my bag next to the door and grabbed a bowl. I grabbed the cereal box and poured some Cheerie O's with some milk.

"So, how are you enjoying school ?" asked my mum, stabbing her fork into her eggs. She looked at me as she ate it, waiting for an answer.

"Give me a few days." I said, briskly. My mum shot me a displeased look. I ate my food and finished faster than my family. I washed the bowl and put it on the rack. My dad gave me lunch money and I grabbed my bag and bolted out the door after saying goodbye.

I am Annabeth Chase. I was a San Fransisco girl but somehow, my dad got an offer here and we moved. I had to let go of the life I had there. I missed my best buddy, Thalia Grace. I now go to a school called Goode High School. What's so good about it ? I'm serious. When I first stepped in there, I was expecting nice friends and was hoping that there would be no status quo. But, this isn't just some school with a status quo. I learnt a lot of things.

I learnt that there were groups. Or cliques. Or harems.

Apparently, there were these two guys who rivaled in everything. And I mean _everything. _

Their names were ; Luke Castellan and Percy Jackson.

The whole school worshiped them. Except me.

The whole school participated in their stupid game. Except me.

The whole school cared. Except me.

Luke is a guy with blond hair and blue eyes. He has a scar but no one knows where he got it. But, he once said that Percy did that to him. His plan was to make people hate Percy. But it backfired and girls think that Percy is so tough and hot. Puh~lease.

Percy is a guy with black hair and sea green eyes. He's perfect. But a playboy. The harems started when the two asked about their followers. They roughly had about half of the school each. They were waiting for one girl for either of them to win.

Me.

Yeah, when I first walked in, they came running towards me. Not the type of impression I want but... They asked about who's team do I want. Me, being the new girl, was totally confused. I said no. I said that I didn't want to join any group or social gang. I preferred to walk alone. Or with a best friend.

As I walk through the hall right now, I dashed to my locker. I opened it and stuffed my books, only taking what I need. The mad and noisy hall suddenly turned quiet. That means that they have arrived. As I expected, I heard some footsteps behind me. I turned to see Luke.

Luke gave me a winning smile. "Annabeth, how are you ?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm fine but I don't have any time for silly games."

Drew Tanaka, Luke's second in command, gave me a murderous look as if to say that I wasn't suppose to say that. I rolled my eyes. Luke leaned against the locker next to mine. He flashed me another smile, showing his white pearly teeth. "Have you decided ?"

I slammed my locker shut and took a deep breath. " Luke, I told you. I'm not playing the game." I started to walk away but he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Oh come on. Don't be like that." He said, seductively. I struggled and tried to push him away. His eyes were dead set on me.

"Let go of her, Luke." said a voice behind me. I turned around, Luke's hand still on my shoulder, to see Percy. I felt Luke's hand tighten around my left shoulder. I winced. It sure hurts.

"Why should I , _Jackson._" snarled Luke. Percy frowned.

"She's suppose to be mine." He protested. Behind him, I could see Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a red head and Percy's second in command, staring at me. I shot her a look and she turned away. Suddenly, I felt another hand on my right shoulder. It was Percy's. He pulled me towards him. Suddenly, I felt Luke grab my arm and pulled me away from Percy.

Then, Percy; doing something totally immature, grabbed my arm and pulled me. Soon, it became a tug and war thing. Each harem were shouting, cheering their alpha male on while I was cursing, my hands sore.

"_Ahem"_ said a voice. The two boys let go of my arm as we saw Principal Franklin in front of us. The harems fled. So much for being loyal.

"You three, in my office." He ordered.

...

"So, what happened ?" asked Principal Franklin. We were in his office. He sat behind his deck while we sat in wooden chairs in front of him. As soon as he asked, the two boys went into defending and fighting mode.

"He started it !" They both said at the same time. Principal Franklin rolled his eyes.

" So, I guess you were fighting over _her ?_" He referred to me. If you're wondering, the principal knows of their games. But, he did nothing to stop them. In fact, he supported both of them. Our principal was in fact a competitive guy. He loved having people follow in his footsteps.

"Yes." They both answered. The principal looked at me. Oh boy.

"Who do you choose ?" Enough with that stupid question !

"I don't choose. I'm not in." I answered, looking him in the eye. The principal sighed, finger tapping his chin. I noticed that the two boys were sending glares at each other. Suddenly, the principal leaned forward.

"Well, I do have one solution..."He had our attention.

"What is it ?" The three of us asked in unison.

"You share her."

* * *

*** It means Wisdom.**

**So, do you like it ? I am absolutely procrastinating. I promise that I will update soon on my other stories. **

**Put me on your faves and alerts !**


	2. Chapter 2

/ A PJO STORY \

You Got Competition

~ ANNABETH ~

_Previously On YGC..._

_"Who do you choose ?" Enough with that stupid question !_

_"I don't choose. I'm not in." I answered, looking him in the eye. The principal sighed, finger tapping his chin. I noticed that the two boys were sending glares at each other. Suddenly, the principal leaned forward._

_"Well, I do have one solution..."He had our attention._

_"What is it ?" The three of us asked in unison._

_"You share her."_

_..._

"You're kidding, right ?" I asked, a look of utter disbelief on my face. I mean, they can't do that. I'm a human, not some kiddie toy. Some human rights.

"Yeah, I can't share her with him !" Percy jumped out of his seat and pointed at Luke. Luke sent him a death glare but he shrugged it off.

"Percy sit down," commanded the principal. He sat down, arms crossed, very angry. "Anyway, you have to. She won't pick either of you at anytime soon. So, you might as well..."

"But I don't want to be shared. I mean, I have rights !" I protested.

The principal looked at me, in the eye. "Either you do that or they will bug you for the rest of your time here."

He did prove a point. No way can I ask my parents to let me transfer as fast as tomorrow. But, If I say yes, I'm treating myself like I'm a doll. But then again, do I really want to spend time, being chased by them until I go out of my mind. They'll be sticking around until I finish high school because they're about the same age as me.

"Fine. I'll let them share me." I agreed. "But how do they share me ?"

Principal Franklin took out a small cent. He held it in his hand. " They'll get to spend the day with you. You have to sit with them at lunch and at free period. You'll pretty much have to spend time with them at school."

"Well, who goes first?" I asked.

"Me!" The two boys shouted. The principal shook his head and sighed.

"Percy, heads or tails ?" He asked.

"Tails." said Percy, eyeing the cent. Principal Franklin flipped the coin in the air and he caught it in his hand. I could feel that we were all holding our breaths. Principal Franklin slowly and carefully opened his hand. We all leaned in and looked at it.

"Heads." Principal Franklin said. Luke sent a victorious look over to Percy who scowled. "Okay, it starts today. , you'll have to spend the day in Luke's harem. Tomorrow, it will be Percy's. And that goes on from there."

He gave us each a pass and told us to get to class. I walked out of the office, unfortunately with them. If you're wondering about what happened to the other boys, well, I'll spill. The boys can come off and on. They choose to ignore it. But, there's one problem. If they don't participate, they can date any girl but, when Castellan or Jackson want that girl a their girlfriend, you have to back down. Or, if Jackson or Castellan tells them to ignore them, you'll become an outcast.

If you played in the game, you can date whoever you want and Jackson or Castellan won't bother you. So, the boys' answers are different every time. You might ask them today and they say , no. But tomorrow, maybe yes.

All because of this stupid game, I have to spend time with these idiots. My precious time. Who knows what I could get into.

"Face it, Jackson. I'm just more awesome than you." said Luke, smirking at a fuming Percy. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, guys. I don't know why, but you guys are total idiots." I said. They were quiet. Suddenly, smirks appeared on their faces.

"See, I told you she was into me !" said Luke, happily with his hands in the air.

"What ? No, she's totally into me." He protested. I rolled my eyes.

"Imbeciles."I said as I walked. I felt a pair of hands grab me from behind. What do those two want ?  
" Can I see your schedule ?" asked Luke. I handed him my schedule and he looked at it. Percy was behind Luke and looked at it too.

"Hey, you have all classes with me !" Luke exclaimed. Percy grabbed the schedule and looked into it again. Realization dawned on him.

"If you have all classes with him, that means you have all classes with me." I groaned. No ! I think I'll go insane before the day is over. I grabbed my schedule and walked off with my two new 'bodyguards'. Some tardy students just watch us as we walk. They whispered to each other and I think they were wondering whether these two were still enemies. Looks like I'm stuck in the gossip.

I opened the door to a new class. Sex Education. To tell you the truth, when I transferred here, my mum told me that there was an architecture course. I was really excited because I wanted to do the course. But when I arrived yesterday, Principal Franklin said that the course has been terminated because he didn't have enough funds.

So, it was either Sex Education as my extra class or Drama. And I would pick this in a heartbeat.

The three of us walked in. The whole class was silent and I saw that everyone was looking at me. It felt like yesterday. We gave Mr. Pearse our slips and sat at the only 3 seats left which are next to each other. I sat in the middle between the two. This is not happening.

"Okay class, let's continue. What is Sex Ed ?" asked Mr. Pearse. Wait, we're still at introduction ? Did the teacher come in late ? I looked at my watch and it was already 8.20. Another 10 minutes. everyone was silent.

" A stupid class ?" Someone said after about a long time. Some of the kids snickered. Mr. Pearse rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Anything else ?"

"To see which girl is fit for you ?" Percy said out loud.

"Look, Percy, I know your status at school so can we keep anything that happened between you and your harem censored ?" Mr. Pearse ordered more than asked.

"How can we when I clearly have the upper hand here?" Luke asked, a certain glint in his eyes. My eyes widened when I realized what he was about to say. Mr. Pearse and the class was silent and Luke was sure to continue. He opened his mouth but I kicked his foot. He glared.

"As I was saying,- " Suddenly, the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and immediately ran out of the class in the middle of the commotion. I heard a couple of footsteps behind me so I slipped into the crowd of people and walked to my locker.

I opened my locker and slipped my book into it and took out my Biology textbook and a few other textbooks. I was still sorting out my schedule when I felt someone behind me.

"Well, if it isn't Sharedy**- **Cat..." I recognized the voice as Drew's. I had to hold myself back from clawing her. Wait, what did she call me ? "Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ms Shared."

Dang, her name calling is lame. "How did you know that ?"

Although I couldn't see it, I know she smirked. "I have spies." I still hadn't looked at her, showing her that I wasn't intimidated. I closed my locker and turned to walk away. But, Drew grabbed my by my shoulders and turned me around to face her. Her face was in rage and she had a scowl.

"Look, Chase. Just because Luke pays more attention to you, it doesn't mean that you are special." She said.

I scoffed. "I don't think I'm special."

Drew rolled her eyes. "As if. I bet this was your plan all along. To not choose and you'll get both of them. You little slut !"

I pushed her back. "I am not a slut. I just got into this school yesterday. I'm not choosing because I don't want to. In fact, this is just a stupid game !" I made sure that most kids couldn't hear what I was saying. I only have a few minutes till my next class.

Her features softened. "You think this is just a game, don't you ?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I mean, this can't be like so serious."

"It's not just a game. It's something more complicated." Drew said.

"What is it ?" Just then the bell rang and Drew hurried to her next class. I watched her before walking to Biology. When I walked in, I saw that Percy and Luke had saved a spot for me as their partner. I saw a seat next to a lonely boy and sat there instead.

The boy raised his head when he saw me sit next to him. He had curly black hair and dark brown eyes. In his eyes, he had this mischievous glint in them. "What are you doing ?"

I set him a look that said 'are you kidding me ?'. "I'm sorry but is this seat taken ?"

He shakes his head and I smile. "Then, I'm sitting. I'm Annabeth, your new lab partner."

"I thought that you were Castellan's girl." He said, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Actually, I'm nobody's girl." He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "And I plan to stay that way."

He pouted and I couldn't help but laugh. "What's your name ?"

"I'm Leo the amazing Valdez." I smiled at him.

I looked behind him to see Luke and Percy glaring at the back of Leo's head. I started to feel bad for him. I just hope they won't outcast him. I'm just making a new friend here. The teacher walked in and we started the lesson on something about the human body system.

Leo kept passing me small notes, joking about the class and soon, we're in a full non verbal conversation. We were quite discreet as the teacher didn't see us. If my mum knew, she would be so angry knowing that he daughter isn't paying attention.

Not that she could care. Even if she asks how I'm doing at the start, she's thinking about work and letting my words drift around her. Same thing with my dad. My brothers are lucky that they don't understand life.

I must have been daydreaming because Leo was tugging on my arm.

"Hey, class is over." He said. He stood up, grabbed his bag and waved goodbye. I waved back and grabbed my things. I walked out the door to see Luke, waiting for me.

His expression furious.

"You gonna join me for the next class or what ?" I asked, not wanting to deal with fuss right now. His expression disappeared but the look in his eyes were maniac. We walked side by side in uncomfortable silence.

I hate this.

* * *

**Haha, the second chapter. **

**What is Drew hiding ? **

**Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

/ A PJO STORY \

You Got Competition

~ ANNABETH ~

_Previously On YGC..._

_I must have been daydreaming because Leo was tugging on my arm._

_"Hey, class is over." He said. He stood up, grabbed his bag and waved goodbye. I waved back and grabbed my things. I walked out the door to see Luke, waiting for me._

_His expression furious._

_"You gonna join me for the next class or what ?" I asked, not wanting to deal with fuss right now. His expression disappeared but the look in his eyes were maniac. We walked side by side in uncomfortable silence._

_I hate this._

...

It is lunch.

Luke and I walked into the cafeteria and we went to the counter. I was about to reach for a hotdog but Luke gave me a salad with dressing. I scowled at him and he said that I needed to watch what I ate. I responded my stomping on his foot and walking to the cashier.

I took a bottle of mineral water from the fridge and paid for the food. After paying and answering a few questions about Luke and I (what a nosy cashier), I walked over to an empty table not far from where I'm standing. I walked over there and was about to sit down but someone took my arm. I looked over to see Luke.

"Oh, Annabeth. This may be your second day here but you should know that we sit here," He guided me to a table in the middle of the cafeteria. There were a lot of girls there. There wasn't enough room for Luke's entire harem. So, only the ones Luke trusted to handle something sat at the table. The others sat at nearby tables, listening to what the hot topic is.

When we arrived, I noticed that there were two vacant seats. Side by side. You have got to be kidding me. I sat down and started to uncap my water. I drank the water and the cold liquid quenched my thirst. I recapped it and put it on the table. As I took my fork and spoon to eat the salad, I looked around at the faces of Luke's board of 'powerful girls'.

I noticed that they all wore the same badge. On it was the word, 'Castellanator'. This must be a symbol of which harem they belong to. I hope I don't have to wear one.

I recognized a few people here who have greeted me on my first day.

Bianca Di Angelo. A very nice girl. She must have been forced to choose Luke. From the rumours I heard when I stopped by the girls' bathroom, Luke forced her to pick him or he'll outcast her brother, Nico.

Clarisse La Rue. She's really mean at times but she stands up for you. Or at least, that's what I heard. She picked Luke because she hated Percy. She has a boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez. Chris, I met him at PE, is a nice guy. He's really sweet and good mannered. Apparently, rumours again, he is the one responsible of controlling Luke's male followers.

Lou Ellen. She's like a little Gothic. That remind me of Thalia. I should give her a call after school. Anyway, Lou loves magic. I heard that every year, she dresses up as a witch for Halloween. She is a Mythomagic fanatic.

That's some of the things I know. Partially they came from unknown rumours.

Then I saw Drew. She didn't get to finish what she was about to tell me. She must have noticed that I was looking at her because she looked at me and averted her eyes somewhere else. What's the matter with her. I looked around but noticed that the male followers weren't here.

"Hey, where are the guys ?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Pshh..." A dark skinned girl at the table scoffed, setting down her yogurt drink. "I can't believe you don't know. The guys always eat outside to prevent any unwanted competition from arising." I gazed down and started to eat my salad

Luke glared at her. "Hylla, be nice. She's new. And, she might be my new second in command." I heard a fork clatter as it hit the table and looked up to see Drew staring at Luke in shock. I could see that her eyes were all glassy. Luke was really oblivious and ate whatever he bought.

"I need to go to the bathroom for a .. touch up." Drew said, excusing herself and grabbing her things. She stomped out of the cafeteria. I set my fork and spoon down and stood up. I grabbed my bag and was about to walk away but Luke grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going ?" He asked through gritted teeth. What is he mad about ?

"I'm going to the bathroom for a little touch up."I snarled at him. He let go of my arm and smirked.

"I like feisty kittens." He said. I rolled my eyes and walked out, heading in the direction that Drew went. As I did, I passed the Jackson table. He winked at me as I passed. Dang, I have to spend my time with him tomorrow.

In the hall, I looked around for any signs of Drew passing. I walked on, looking left and right. I saw a familiar boy around the corner.

"Hey Leo !" I said as I walked up to him. He shot me a smile.

"Hey Annabeth." He said.

"Have you seen Drew ?" I asked, making him confused.

"Um.. She went that way." He pointed to the hall on my right and I ran before he could say anything. I heard some sobbing from a bathroom and I walked in without a second thought.

"Drew ?" I called out, my voice echoing on the walls. The sobs suddenly were quiet. I was hoping she would show herself. "Are you here ?"

Again, I was answered by silence. "Drew, please, I want to help you."

Wait, what am I saying ? She didn't answer.

"Can you at least tell me what you were about to say before the bell rang ? I mean, what is so important about this harem thing ? It's just a game right ?"

Why won't she answer me ? I waited a couple more minutes and turned towards the door. "If you don't want to tell me then, it's okay." My hand grasped the knob and turned it.

"Wait."

* * *

I sighed as I sat down on the bench outside of school. School was finished and I had survived a day as a plaything. After that, I went to the library and borrowed a book. Now, here I am. I have no interest in reading the book I borrowed as my mind was filled with a lot of other things. Especially what Drew had told me. I just can't believe it.

_"They make harems. And when they meet a girl who chooses to step out of this, they'll fight until the end to win her. " Drew said as I listened to her intently." Most of those type of girls have dropped out of school or transferred. They couldn't take it anymore." She sniffed. " But, when I saw you walk in, you radiated power."_

_I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "What ?"_

_" There was this one rule Luke and Percy made but many have forgotten. It was that if there was a girl who denied each of them, for as long as a semester starting from the day she stepped into this school, she could forfeit the whole thing."_

_I blinked. "Then, there was this one girl. She managed to go through the time. But, she dropped out for an unknown reason. Most of the girls who drop out won't tell anyone about what happens in school. It's as if certain fear makes them completely forget about it. The girls who choose, they've been warned. They do make up stories on why they choose. "_

_"What does this have to do with me ?"_

_"As I said, you radiated power. Like, you had the strength to endure all of this. I accused you of those things at first because I was so caught up in my fear that you would drop out. I needed to make sure that you were somewhat strong willed. And you were."_

_"I am ?" She nodded. _

_"Yes. I believe in you. People look at me as the mean girl, but that's just my cover to hide how broken I am. Luke would outcast me if I was weak. I didn't want this. I chose Luke because he was a great guy. He's really nice underneath. But, since their rivalry started, Luke changed. He's different. I bet Rachel would say the same thing about Percy."_

_"Wait, Rachel ? I thought you two were supposed to be enemies."_

_She ran a hand through her hair. "We are. But, we're frenemies. She chose Percy and I chose Luke. Simple as that. I bet she saw how you could do this too."_

_"So, are you in love with Luke ?" I asked. _

_"Yes. I am. I need your help. Please get him back for me." She had grabbed my hand and forced me to look into her eyes. I the bell rang. Drew let go of my hand and wiped her eyes. Then, she applied some mascara and pushed pass me. _

_Talk about bipolar._

I was suppose to do this ? I mean, how can I last a whole term. But, I won't let myself go insane. I'm stronger than that. Besides, I could just do this for everyone. I'm not gonna let Luke or Percy get into my pants that easily.

My phone chirped and I answered.

"Hey Annabeth !" Thalia said, cheerfully. I smiled.

"Hey Thalia." It was really good to hear her. I told her about school and she listened. After I finished, she let out a long sigh.

"Yikes. That is some school. I feel bad for the guys. Listen, I have archery practice." I sighed. She was the sporty one.

"Yeah. Goodbye Thals. We'll talk later. " I ended the call and stared at my phone. I want my old life back. This whole thing was as if it was a prophecy with people counting on me. I don't want this. I just want a normal High school.

I recollected myself and began to walk home. I have tons of homework to do and I needed to get started.

* * *

I laid on my bed and watched the ceiling. I looked over to my side, my homework was done and packed in my bag. Then, I looked at my computer, it's screen black after being logged off. Then, I stared back at the ceiling.

A million things were racing in my head.

The day with Luke was seemingly me, he seems like a total narcissist. But, to Drew, he wasn't.

_He was a great guy._ She had said.

_You radiated power. _She had told me.

How can I be sure that Drew didn't make this whole thing up ? I'll have to see what Rachel has to say for this, when I spend my time with Percy tomorrow. I mean, what kind of story might Rachel present me with ?

I had told my parents but they were too busy absorbed in their work and gave and occasional nod and 'yes'. When I told them I wanted to change schools, they said no and didn't ask me why.

At some point, I fell asleep.

My dreams were centered on what Drew told me.

* * *

**A/N : **

**I'm going to update once a week. This goes the same for all my stories. I have a lot of work from school. **

**What do you think ? The first part of the big secrecy has been told. Let's see Rachel's story.**

**Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

/ A PJO STORY \

You Got Competition

~ ANNABETH ~

_Previously On YGC..._

_The day with Luke was seemingly me, he seems like a total narcissist. But, to Drew, he wasn't._

_He was a great guy. She had said._

_You radiated power. She had told me._

_How can I be sure that Drew didn't make this whole thing up ? I'll have to see what Rachel has to say for this, when I spend my time with Percy tomorrow. I mean, what kind of story might Rachel present me with ?_

_I had told my parents but they were too busy absorbed in their work and gave and occasional nod and 'yes'. When I told them I wanted to change schools, they said no and didn't ask me why._

_At some point, I fell asleep._

_My dreams were centered on what Drew told me._

...

I woke up the next morning far earlier than my parents. I took a long shower. Emphasis on the word 'long'. Then, I wore a silver top, black pants, a pair of owl earrings and a black bracelet. I didn't bother tying my hair, so I let it free. I've always been told that I received my mother's locks and my dad's tan. I grabbed my phone, feeling the need to call Thalia. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello ?" She answered, sleepily. Why should she be sleepy ? Thalia never slept late. Besides, it was already 7. Usually Thalia was up and about right now.

"Hey Thals. Em... Why are you so sleepy ?" I asked. I heard her shift on her bed to a more comfortable position.

"I em... I slept late last night..." She said.

"Why ?" My curiosity got the better of me.

"I was doing extra homework." She said, a little too fast for my taste. I decided to drop the subject even if I know that Thalia NEVER did extra homework. Even if she was in college. Which she was. Thalia was older than me by a few years.

"Okay... I was just calling to get some weight of my shoulders." I said. I heard Thalia chuckle.

"Well, I don't want the weight. So, umm... I need to go. My dad is calling."Sure enough, I heard Thalia's dad's ( Mr. Zeus ) voice. Thalia said a quick goodbye and I was now staring at a silent phone. I slipped the phone into my pocket, grabbed my bag and walked downstairs. I made myself some waffles and poured some syrup on them. I heard some footsteps and my younger siblings appeared at the door.

"Can we have some ?" They asked in unison. Being the nice sister I am, I whipped up another round of waffles and handed the waffles to them. I checked my watch and it was already 7:15.

"Hey, where are mom and dad ?"I asked them. Bobby shrugged.

"They took a day off." Matthew answered, taking another bite. I rolled my eyes. Figures...

I said goodbye to them and decided to go to school. It couldn't hurt to be early. Speaking of school, I'm gonna be spending the day with Percy and his harem. I wonder what they're like.

When I arrived at my school, I stopped by the vending machine. I bought myself a pack of Gummy Bears. Then, I headed to my locker. I entered the combination and pulled the door open. Suddenly, out fell a small white envelope. I knelt down and took the envelope, the thin paper rough in my hand.

On the front was, To Annabeth.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I'll just check it later. I slipped it into my Mythology book. I closed my locker and heard some footsteps heading in my direction. I turned to see RED.

"Hello, Annabeth," She said, coldly. I raised an eyebrow as she eyed me up and down.

"What ?" I asked innocently.

"I can't believe that they sent you." Her statement made me confused. Who sent me ? For what ?

"I'm sorry what ?" I asked. The school doors opened and in stepped Percy with his harem. Rachel put on a happy face and hugged Percy.

"Percy !" She squealed. But, he wasn't paying that much attention to her because he was looking over at me. He let go of Rachel and appeared in front of me. He took one of my curls between my fingers.

"You look prettier with your hair down. You should do that more often," Percy said as if in a trance. I smacked his hand away and scowled.

"If that's your idea of flirting, I'm not falling for it." He had on his signature smirk.

"Of course." He answered, his eyes twinkling. RED coughed and we looked at her. She smiled sheepishly and Percy moved on, his harem going after him. Rachel stepped in line with me. I heard someone's stomach rumble. I looked at Rachel, whose face was flustered and red with embarrassment.

I took out my pack of Gummy Bears. "Want one ?" I asked, opening it. She looked at it with a look made up of distaste and hunger. I held the packet on front of her. "Come on. One won't hurt."

She hesitated but took up my offer, taking a few Gummy Bears and eating them. Her stomach was okay after that. I had to know what she was going to say. I believe that it is important and I want to know. I mean, Drew was mysterious but now Rachel. What is going on ?

"About what you said earlier, can-" The bell rang and she walked straight into a classroom. I sighed, ran my hand through my hair and walked into my Mythology class. We have a really nice teacher, Mr. Brunner. He is awesome !

I walked in and sat in a chair. I heard someone sitting beside me. I turned to see Percy. Figures. The other chair next to me was suddenly occupied by Luke. Nice. Note the sarcasm. I rolled my eyes as they continued to glare at each other. I sighed and opened my Mythology book. Out dropped the letter.

I picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Annabeth, _

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are well, violet._

_I know who you are_

_Even though we never met._

_Doors are hard,_

_Your eyes are grey,_

_I hope you understand,_

_What I want to say._

_Cats are fluffy,_

_Bunnies are white,_

_Know that I love you,_

_With all my might. _

_Roses are red,_

_Bluebells are blue, _

_You don't see me,_

_But I always see you. _

_ Yours truly,_

_ BG_

Even though the poems were corny, I smiled. It was really sweet. I looked around to see that Luke and Percy were busy. So, I slipped it into my bag, to make sure that they never find it. Mr. Brunner walked in.

"Okay, I'm not going to be here for the rest of the period but I will give you work and you need to pass it up next week." Groans erupted from the class. "You are required to do a story starring at least 3 Greek Gods. You have to do this in groups of three."

I immediately felt someone grip my shoulder. Actually, make that two. Looks like I'll know who I'll be paired up with. A few minutes later, he left the class.

"So, where are we doing this ?" I asked, to my two partners.

"My house." said Percy. Luke glared at him.

"Why ?" He demanded. Percy smirked.

"Because it's my turn today." Luke had to shut up but I knew that he was fuming with anger. I ended our conversation to prevent Percy from getting strangled by Luke. So, that was the plan. We'd discuss everything else later at Percy's house.

The day was quite eventful.

For starters, whenever Rachel and I had a class, I would try to get her to talk about what she was about to say. She effectively ignored me by talking to her partner or whatever.

Second, at lunch, I walked with Percy. We passed a few of Luke's followers and they looked at me, disgustingly. We also passed a swimming tryout poster (Percy's eyes lit up) which was tomorrow. Apparently, Percy wants to try out and drag me to watch him tomorrow. But, I would be with Luke, tomorrow.

Third, I found out that he liked blue food. When I asked if he would get sick from the colouring, he just shrugged and ate like normal. Another bizarre thing about Percy.

By the end of the day, I was so tired. Percy said that we would meet up at the school at two and then go to his house. I accepted that offer and walked home. hen I arrived home, I took half an hour on sleep. Then, I packed my things like paper and all that stuff for whatever we needed. I changed out of my clothes into a pair of faded jeans, a deep blue sleeveless blouse and a pair of sneakers.

I arrived at exactly two. Percy and Luke were already there, apparently in a staring contest. "Hey, come on !"

They snapped out of their contest and smiled, eyeing me. I shrugged it off. There were two cars. Percy's and Luke's. Since it was Percy's day, I had to go with Percy. His car was blue, obviously. It took at least 15 minutes and we arrived at Percy's house.

I stepped out of the car and marveled at the sight. His house looked like a mini castle. It hat a turret and all. Percy smirked and he unlocked his house door. I was about to step in but Percy held on to my hand. I sent him a questioning look. He smirked and his eyes said ,'Wait for it...'.

"Luke, step in first, my dear rival." He said, smiling. Luke raised an eyebrow but did what he was told anyway.

Luke opened the door, stepping inside with the process. A bucket of water, fell on him. It made his shirt wet. He took off the bucket. Percy, who was beside me, was laughing like crazy. I looked at Luke.

At first, he looked angry. But then, he smirked.I do not know why.

Suddenly, he took off his shirt.

* * *

**I made this extra long for you guys. **

**What happens next ?**

**What was Rachel talking about ?**

**I will not answer if this will be Percabeth or Lukabeth. Only my faithful readers would know who I ship. **

**Review !**


	5. Chapter 5

/ A PJO STORY \

You Got Competition

~ ANNABETH ~

_Previously On YGC..._

_I stepped out of the car and marveled at the sight. His house looked like a mini castle. It hat a turret and all. Percy smirked and he unlocked his house door. I was about to step in but Percy held on to my hand. I sent him a questioning look. He smirked and his eyes said ,'Wait for it...'._

_"Luke, step in first, my dear rival." He said, smiling. Luke raised an eyebrow but did what he was told anyway._

_Luke opened the door, stepping inside with the process. A bucket of water, fell on him. It made his shirt wet. He took off the bucket. Percy, who was beside me, was laughing like crazy. I looked at Luke._

_At first, he looked angry. But then, he smirked.I do not know why._

_Suddenly, he took off his shirt._

_..._

I didn't know what to think. At first the odds were in Percy's favour, and then Luke's. I stared into Luke's blue eyes, curious at what he was going to say. He smirked, clearly pleased that I was giving him attention and I thought Percy growled or something. Luke smiled, smugly at Percy. Percy dragged me inside. Luke stepped in behind us. Percy steered us to his living room.

I couldn't help bet gape in awe. The living room was ocean themed. There were small carvings of fish, a trident , a picture of an island and a marlin on the walls. In different places, of course. Looking at my expression, Percy smirked at Luke. He led us to the living room and told us to sit down. I saw that he had an air conditioner and a heater. He turned the air conditioner on. Oh, I know his plan.

Make the room cold. Luke can't stand it because he's not wearing a shirt. He might get hypothermia. Or at least put his shirt back on.

Luke scowled at the air conditioner. I heard his teeth chatter a bit. I took out my stuff.

"So, should we start ?" I asked. I set the things on the table in front of me. Percy disappeared for a minute and Luke took this as an opportunity to scoot nearer towards me. Percy reappeared with a plate of cookies in his hand. A flash of anger was in his eyes when he saw the close proximity of Luke and I. He immediately pushed look away and sat down next to me. I rolled my eyes.

"We should probably think of the gods we are going to use first." I said, taking my pen to write.

"I want Poseidon !" Percy said and I jotted that down. Luke said that he wanted Hermes and I jotted that. I was thinking around the terms of Athena. That reminded me of my mother. "Okay, so is this a humor story or adventure or what ?"

"I think we should do humor and adventure." said Luke. Suddenly, his phone rang. He picked it up and talked for about a few minutes. I'm guessing that it was his dad because I heard him say dad. The call ended and he looked at the phone annoyed.

"What is it ?" I asked. He ran a hand through his hair and slipped on his shirt. He stood up.

"I need to go," He said as he walked out the door. I looked at Percy and he raised an eyebrow.

"That leaves you and me..,"He said. Oh well. He moved closer to me and wriggled his eyebrow suggestively. "We could..."

"No!" I said. We need to finish this. He pouted and took a cookie while I jotted down my ideas. After a few minutes and Percy distracting moments, I finished a part of it. I mean, we finished a part of it.

* * *

_Title : The Adventurous Adventures of Greek Gods (and Goddess)_

_By : Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan_

_Greek Gods & Goddesses used : Poseidon, Hermes and Athena_

_..._

_Athena strolled down the corridors of the Olympus palace. It was a perfect day, kudos to Apollo. Most of the gods and goddesses have gone to the mortal world, doing random stuff. Athena preferred to read and when her father heard about this, he made her drag Poseidon along. He said that it would give them some quality time together and that they'll settle their differences. _

_The Wisdom goddess's pace increased and she soon reached the library. She opened the door to see her uncle reading a book. He looked up at her briefly and returned to his book. Athena walked in and closed the door. Then, she took out a thick book from one of the shelves. Athena sat down on a chair ad started to read. _

_But, she was the wisdom goddess. She had a nag in her head to see what book Poseidon was reading. So, she used her godly powers. She focused on Poseidon. He was reading a rather thin book. It was colourful. It had pictures. It had speech bubbles. It was a comic book on small fish talking to each other. A comic for 5 year olds._

_Athena burst out laughing. Totally immature. Poseidon raised an eyebrow and looked up. "What are you laughing about ?" He asked. _

_"You are reading a comic," She said before bursting into a fit of giggles. _

_"and ?" Poseidon was so shallow. Ignore the pun. _

_"For 5 year olds," Athena announced. Poseidon's face flushed from embarrassment. _

_"So what ?" He demanded. Suddenly there was a poof and Hermes was in the room. He looked at the two and scratched his head. _

_"How come you two aren't killing each other ?" He asked, quizzically. Athena rolled her eyes. _

_"Because, someone was reading a comic for five year olds that is filled with colourful fish smiling and talking with taglines like 'you are so fishy'." Athena answered. Poseidon became red. _

_"Why are you here ?" asked the Sea God. _

_"Zeus sent me to babysit you too." _

_"Great. Send me two idiotic gods. What is this ? Athena and the idiots day ?" Athena asked, flipping the pages of the book. Poseidon scoffed. _

_"As if I want to be here with you." He protested. He stood up. "My brother said," He started to make an impression of Zeus. "'You two will at least spend some time together and make that niece and uncle bond. Besides, you might settle your differences and forget about that war. So get to it while I go find mortals'"_

_Athena raised an eyebrow."Seriously ? Worst impression of Zeus I ever saw. The mortals can do better. Remember that Disney one we saw ? Dad looked awesome but Poseidon had a fish for a head."_

_Hermes flipped open his iPad. "Hold on. Let me find it. Oh !" He showed them the zoomed up version of Poseidon. The Sea God was peeved._

* * *

That's jut about it. And after that, Percy was unbearable.

"Come on to the pool at the back. Please ?" He begged. I shook my head as I stuff the paper in my bag. I was busy clearing up, I was picked up. My bag dropped to the floor, its contents spilling out. I groaned. I was being carried away.

"Percy, put me down !" I yelled at him. He smirked and I saw that we passed a few rooms and ended up outside. The pool. Suddenly, I felt his grip loosen and I wriggled out of his grasp. Not the smartest idea. I landed in the pool. I gasped in air as I broke the surface. It's warm outside but the water was freezing. My teeth chattered and I rubbed my arms to generate a bit of warmth. I got out of the pool, dripping wet.

"Percy...I...I'm wet... -and c-cold..."I said. He ran inside and got a towel out. He draped it over my shoulders. "What about my clothes ?" He brought me in and ran upstairs. He came back with a t - shirt of his and a pair of shorts. I gladly took the clothes and slipped into some random room.

As I closed the door, I looked around. There were photos hung on the wall. They were of Percy and his family. I quickly changed and spent some time looking at the photos. In each of the photos, there was the Olympus symbol. There was one photo that caught my attention. It was a big family photo. There was a guy who looked like Percy but a bit older. That must be his dad. And there was Luke's dad. But what shocked me was my mother was in that picture, along with Zeus.

What's going on ?

* * *

**You tell me, Annabeth. **

**BTW, you can ask me a Q about myself and I'll try to answer it.**


	6. Chapter 6

/ A PJO STORY \

You Got Competition

~ ANNABETH ~

_Previously On YGC..._

_As I closed the door, I looked around. There were photos hung on the wall. They were of Percy and his family. I quickly changed and spent some time looking at the photos. In each of the photos, there was the Olympus symbol. There was one photo that caught my attention. It was a big family photo. There was a guy who looked like Percy but a bit older. That must be his dad. And there was Luke's dad. But what shocked me was my mother was in that picture, along with Zeus._

_What's going on ?_

_..._

I draped my wet clothes over my shoulder and picked up the photo in both of my hands. I studied it carefully. Why were they in the picture ? Together ? My mother never exactly told me that she had relatives. Maybe that's why we always visited Thalia. Whenever we did, mom and Zeus would be talking together along with Hera. They also kept glancing over at Thalia and I.

What's their problem ? I didn't really care at the time. But now, I do.

I hand grabbed the frame and it was out of my hands. I turned around and met a pair of sea green eyes, except with more blue in them. He looked at me with gritted teeth. I gasped. Percy's dad.

"What are you doing in here ?" He asked, slamming the frame onto the table. The door was wide open. I looked at him with fear.

"I was just -" I tried to explain. A pair of hands grabbed me from behind and someone was in front of me. It was Percy.

"Father, it wasn't her fault. I let her in here." He said, looking at his father. I was scared.

"You do know that you shouldn't have brought her here. It'll ruin everything !" I raised an eyebrow, confused. Ruin what ? I swallowed the lump in my throat as Percy's dad looked at me. "Get her out of here !" Percy scowled but grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the room. He gave me my bag and opened the front door.

"Percy, what's going on ?" I asked, trying to get an explanation. His eyes were cold, his face emotionless. The words he said to me surprised me.

"_Get out_." He commanded. I blinked a couple of times.

"I'm sorry, what ?" He can't be serious.

"I said, _get out _." He repeated. Seeing that I wasn't budging, he added, "_Now._" I stomped out and he slammed the door behind me. The nerve of some people ! First, he was all happy with me and next, he's mad and all. I slung my bag over my shoulder and stuffed my wet clothes into the bag, careful not to wet the papers we worked on.

I looked around, working on a way to get home. In case you forgot, I came here by Percy's car. I saw a bus stand not far from here. Sighing, I checked my bag and found my wallet. I walked over to the stand and sat down on one of the seats. The seat was cold and I was only clad in a big shirt and shorts. After a few minutes, the bus pulled up and the doors opened.

I stepped in and paid for a ticket. I felt extremely self conscious. As I walked to an empty seat, I felt the eyes of most of the boys on me. This scares me. I can't look up for a minute without seeing some emo dude or jock look at me. And what freaks me out the most, they aren't looking with curiosity.

When the bus passed an area near my house, I pressed the button for it to stop. The bus slowed down and eventually halted. The doors opened with a strain and I was out through it in a second. The bus drove away and I sighed in relief. I think I know where I am. If I'm not mistaken, my house is around this corner.

The street was quiet. Very quiet. A cool breeze made me shiver and rub my arms together to produce heat. I walked faster, hoping to reach the warmth of home faster. Scraps of rubbish scattered the ground and my shoes made a small _thump thump _sound on the pavement. I knew it was dangerous to be walking around alone.

I passed a homeless old man who was laying down on a bench. He gave me a toothless smile, and I mean, toothless. I picked up my pace and rounded the corner. I smiled when I saw that my house wasn't far from there. Walking up the driveway, I searched for the key and inserted it into the hole. Stepping in, I dumped my bag by the door and breathed. I took out my wet clothes and stuffed them in the laundry basket.

I passed the kitchen table and saw that my mother had made cookies. Weird. I grabbed one and tasted it. It wasn't half bad. Walking upstairs, I checked if I had anymore homework. Seeing that I was free for the night, I took a shower before wondering where my family was. I checked my watch and it was about 6. My brothers would be in their room, colouring or sleeping. Dad would still be in his study and mom would be reading a book.

I took out a blank sheet of paper and started drawing my version of the Parthenon on it. Halfway through the third column, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in, " I said, not looking up. I blew a few pencil shavings from my work. My mom stood next to me, smiling.

"Hi, honey." She said. I mumbled a 'hey' while adding a few innovations of my own. My mom sighed and I think she rolled her eyes.

"Mom, I'm sort of busy at the moment." I said, looking up at her. She sighed and patted my shoulder.

"Thought I'd come in and give you this." She handed me a small velvet box. I looked at her questioningly. She nodded and smiled. I opened it and saw a lovely owl necklace.

"It's beautiful." I said, in awe. Her smile grew warmer.

"I found it in my pile of old belongings. So, I want to give it to you. I hope you like it."

"How did you get this ?" I asked, looking at my mom. Her smile didn't leave her face but I think her eyes hardened a bit but I ignored that.

"Let's just say that it's been in the generation for a long time." I frowned and my mom opened the door. "By the way, dinners at 8."

"Okay." I called back. The door was shut and I took another look at the necklace. I gingerly took it out and moved to stand in front of my mirror. I pulled my hair to the side and wore it around my neck. As soon as I let go of the necklace, it landed on my skin and I could have sworn that I saw its eyes glow for a split second.

It must have been my imagination.

My really vivid imagination.

I ignored a nagging feeling in my stomach and sat down to finish my work. After being very satisfied, I got ready for dinner and made a mental not to ask my mom about the picture I found at Percy's.

I hate not knowing something and this is what I mean.

* * *

**How do you like this chapter ? **

**What was wrong with Poseidon ? Or Athena ?**

**Did the Owl's eyes really glow ? **

**Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

/ A PJO STORY \

You Got Competition

~ ANNABETH ~

_Previously On YGC..._

I_t must have been my imagination._

_My really vivid imagination._

_I ignored a nagging feeling in my stomach and sat down to finish my work. After being very satisfied, I got ready for dinner and made a mental not to ask my mom about the picture I found at Percy's._

_I hate not knowing something and this is what I mean._

_..._

I walked down the steps and into the kitchen. My brothers were already seated and my mother was filling their plates with food. I grabbed a plate and sat down in an empty seat. I looked around but my dad wasn't here. Did he miss the call ? Is he out ? I could have sworn that his car was in the garage. My mom was acting nonchalant but she had a small frown on her face.

"Mom, where's dad ?" I asked as she filled up my plate. She sighed and her eyes flickered to me for a split second. Subconsciously, I fingered the owl on the necklace.

"He's working in the office. He has a lot of paperwork to do and his boss expects him to pass it in tomorrow morning." Mom sat down and began eating. Speaking of paperwork...

"Hey mom," I started up the conversation. Time to bring in the motive. My mum took a bite out of her piece of chicken before looking at me, an eyebrow raised. Sometimes, her stare can be intimidating.

"What is it ?" She asked. I bit my lower lip.

"When I was at Percy's house, I saw a photo that had Uncle Zeus and y-" I was interrupted by the phone. My mum set down her spoon and fork with a clatter and -quickly- got up to answer it. Either she was trying to get out of this conversation or she knew that she was getting an important phone call.

I sighed and looked in my mother's direction. She was standing in the hall, holding the phone in one hand and the other hand was on her hip. She was scowling and saying something in hush tones while throwing glances in my direction. I wonder who is calling. From the looks of it, my investigation will have to wait.

I finished my food and cleaned up. Then, I helped my brothers clean their plates and left them watching television. I passed my mother and walked up the stairs. Then, I walked into my dad's study. He was asleep on the couch. I took one of the worn out blankets and tucked it around him. I cleaned up his desk a bit. Putting his blueprints on the shelf, my gaze fell onto an old leather book.

My eyes read the delicate carving on the leather.

_Family Tree of the Olympians. _

My eyebrows furrowed. As far as I know, my mother's name had an Olympian at the end before she got married. The word Sagesse was her middle name. I glanced over at my dad and reached for the book. I carefully pulled it out and held it in my hands. It was a bit thick and I blew the dust from the cover. My finger traced the words on the cover.

"Anna ?" I turned around quickly and hid the book behind my back. My dad looked at me from the couch, his eyes droopy. He rubbed them and I managed a forced smile.

"Hey dad. I just helped you clean up." I said, inching my way to the dad nodded and he instantly fell back to sleep. I walked out quickly to my room and closed the door. I pushed my bag away and switched on my bedside lamp.

I opened the book and flipped to the contents page. The writings were all handwritten. From the paper, I could tell that it is so old and the paper was of high quality, making it last longer. I flipped to the first page.

_Kronos + Rhea _

Kronos and Rhea ? I've never heard of them.

_Zeus , Poseidon , Hades _

Wait, they are brothers ? I've never heard of a Hades before. I heard footsteps and I quickly turned off my lamp and hid the books under my covers. I laid down and pretended to be asleep. Whoever walked in sighed and closed the door. I got out of bed and hid the book in my bag. I was going to read it tomorrow at school in my free period.

...

I yawned when I trudged into the school. I was really tired. I had dreams about something weird last night. I dreamed that Zeus was my mother's dad. Crazy right ? Rubbing my eyes a few times, I opened my locker and traded my book. I carefully tucked the book at the back of my bag and closed the locker.

"Hey." I looked up to see Percy advancing towards me. I raised an eyebrow. I'm pretty sure that today was Luke's turn. Besides, I remember the events of yesterday.

"Um, hello."I said, rather coldly.

Percy shoved his hands into his pockets. " Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday."

I was about to respond but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Jackson, I'm pretty sure it's my day today. Don't disturb my girl." Luke said. I rolled my eyes and brushed off his hand.

"I'm not your girl, Luke." Percy smirked and walked away but not before brushing shoulders with Luke. The blond stared at Percy's back, angrily.

I walked to my class with Luke and you know how it went from there. Whenever I passed Drew, she would avert her eyes. Whenever I did catch her eye, I could see a bit of her facade break. Classes passed by and soon it was free period. I wanted to spend my time reading the book there. But, Luke was being an ass.

I gritted my teeth. "Luke, I promise you that I am not using the library as an excuse to spend time with Percy." I ran a hand through my hair. "I just want to go there and read. If you want, you can ask someone to babysit me."

Luke frowned but gave in. "Fine. Take Connor with you." He shoved a brunette guy with blue eyes. The guy smiled at me and I made my way to the library.

...

I groaned as I noticed that my babysitter was snoring in the seat in front of me. I tried to read again but his snores disturbed me. Finally, I decided that I probably read enough. I closed the book and set it on the table. I learnt a lot.

I learnt that my dream was true. Zeus is my mom's dad. So that makes him my grandfather and Thalia my aunt. But why would Thalia keep that a secret ? Did she even know ? How many times has she been avoiding my calls.

I took out my phone and dialed up her number. The call was immediately sent to that one voice message that tells you the number is no longer in service. Strange. I sighed in frustration and looked around. The librarian was busy on her laptop and most of the place was empty. My eyes flickered to the signs near each row of books.

_Architecture._ Might check that out later.

_Mythology_. I've probably read all that is there. Might as well check for something new.

I got up and made my way to that section. I went through the books. Read a lot of them already. But something caught my attention. It was a book that was recently published. I took it out and looked at it.

_What recently went on in Olympus._

_Rick Riordan_

I'm gonna borrow this. I went to the check up counter and checked this book out. Te librarian smiled at told me that I was the first to read it. I thanked her and got back to my seat. But I soon remembered that I couldn't read due to distractions. I slipped all the books in my bag and slumped down, giving up.

I looked around again and noticed one of the sections : _Generations._

Perhaps there could be... No, it's impossible. But my curiosity peaked. I walked over to that section. My fingers traced the top of every book in there as I read their titles. Some of them would interest me but I was looking for something else. My hand stopped at one book that only had an ohm symbol on it. You know, the one for Greek Gods. I pulled it out but lost my grip.

It fell onto the floor. I bent down and picked it up. My eyes happen to look at a wall in front of me. It had a small crack that was in a weird shape. Almost like my owl on my locket. I put the book back and made my way to the wall. I looked back at the librarian. Still busy as ever,

I gently knocked the area around the crack. It sounded hollow. I took out my necklace and pressed it in the crack. There was a small sound and suddenly a small entrance presented itself. It was low but I could manage if I crouched down a bit. I walked in and the door closed itself. It was pretty dark in there and I used my hands to feel my way.

I only pray that there aren't any spiders in here.

It's a long way and finally at some point, I could stand up straight. There was no light. But, the eyes on my owl glowed and I was able to see. In front of me was a square, like the frame of a portrait and there were two circles in the middle. My finger poked them and they moved to the side, making two circular holes appear on the wall. I looked through the holes and saw that I was looking into Principal Franklin's office. I never noticed that he had a portrait of someone.

I paid attention to Principal Franklin who was talking on the phone.

"Yes, I made sure of that." He said. There was silence and I assumed that someone was talking. "I'm sure that Luke will win."

Is he talking to Luke's possible parent or guardian or someone like that ? If he said that Luke will win, then it has something to do with me. I would love to stay and hear more but the bell rang. I backed away and the holes disappeared. I made my way back to the library. I reopened the door using my necklace.

When I arrived back at the table, Connor was still asleep. I sighed in relief. I took my bag and woke him up.

"You didn't go anywhere, right ?" He asked. I faked a smile and shook my head. "Don't tell Luke I fell asleep."

...

School is over and I am sitting on the bench, thinking. My dad called and said that he'll pick me up. I sighed and thought over what I had learnt. My head ached and I decided to think about something else, other than that. For example, thinking about where that sobbing sound is coming from. Wait, sobbing ? I got up and traced it. I was surprised to see Rachel standing behind a school building with a compact mirror in her hand and she was looking at herself.

I got nearer and heard that she was talking.

"You will always be better than Drew." She was repeating that over and over again. I knew that she and Drew had something in the past ! I must have kicked a tin can because she looked up and saw me. Her green eyes narrowed and she pocketed her compact.

"What are you doing here ?" She asked. I gulped.

"I'm here to help." She scoffed. I inched closer. "Rachel, tell me about your relationship with Drew."

She frowned. "I don't owe you anything of sorts."

This time I frowned. " Come on, I want to hear it from your side. I've heard from Drew's that Luke changed. I wanna hear about what happened with Percy."

Rachel sighed. " I can only tell you a bit."

I smiled. "That might help me. "Rachel looked at the patch of grass in front of us.

" Drew and I were besties. We did everything together. When we enrolled here and found out about harems, we fought between who to choose. Eventually, we parted and broke our friendship. She chose Luke, I chose Percy. It was fine with Percy. We spent time together. But then, he changed. He grew colder sometimes. He was more strict."

She shook her head. "Then you came. You had a different aura. Not like the weak ones we had. I could tell that you'd be someone great. But I didn't want to admit it. Because then, I'd seem weak."

"And Percy wouldn't like that ?" I asked. She shook her head, sadly. I was about to say something but heard a honk in the distance. My dad. " Thanks for your help." Rachel smiled a bit and I walked away.

Grabbing my bag, I slipped into the car and my dad took me home.

What a hectic day.

* * *

**A/N : **

**I'm still alive !**

**More will be revealed...**

**I have the inspiration to make another story... **

**It will be about Percy, son of the High Wizard who goes to the Fairies' Kingdom on a motive to bring peace between the Wizardry and Witchery Kingdom and the Fairies' Kingdom. But, he is entranced by the Queen Fairy, Annabeth. Unfortunately, Annabeth's adviser, Octavian is convinced that he is deceiving them. Will Percy win the love and trust of Annabeth? He'll have to fight his way through the problems. Especially one called Luke.**

**Would you like that ?**


	8. Chapter 8

/ A PJO STORY \

You Got Competition

~ ANNABETH ~

_Previously On YGC..._

_" Drew and I were besties. We did everything together. When we enrolled here and found out about harems, we fought between who to choose. Eventually, we parted and broke our friendship. She chose Luke, I chose Percy. It was fine with Percy. We spent time together. But then, he changed. He grew colder sometimes. He was more strict."_

_She shook her head. "Then you came. You had a different aura. Not like the weak ones we had. I could tell that you'd be someone great. But I didn't want to admit it. Because then, I'd seem weak."_

_"And Percy wouldn't like that ?" I asked. She shook her head, sadly. I was about to say something but heard a honk in the distance. My dad. " Thanks for your help." Rachel smiled a bit and I walked away._

_Grabbing my bag, I slipped into the car and my dad took me home._

_What a hectic day._

_..._

I took out the book I borrowed and set it on my table. I figured that I could do homework first because I had a ton. I managed to do half of it at school but, the teacher overloaded us with homework. I quickly did my homework, not caring if my work was sloppy because I decided that I could repair that later. I put that aside and reached for the book.

I flipped it open.

_In recent mythology, we have reason to believe that Lord Zeus has picked 10 out of 12 of the Olympians and sent them back to Earth. The reason behind such an act is because of the decrease of worshipers. So far, all Zeus wants is worshipers and the Olympians have sent a representative to do their task. _

_Apparently, the representative has went to some schools and is busy at work. When a full moon is present and the Olympians will be waiting at a certain place for Zeus. The King of the Gods will check their progress and if he is pleased, he will let them come back to Olympus. _

Thalia's dad's name is Zeus. Could there be anything behind that ? I mean, a name like Zeus is a one of a kind. Speaking of Thalia, my phone rang and the caller ID said that it was Thalia. I immediately picked up, anxious to speak to my best friend.

"Hey, Thals," I greeted her.

"Hey, Annabeth. Um, I don't have much time but I figured that we could talk, especially since I haven't been answering you," She told me. I smiled.

"So, what have you been doing when I called you those oh so many times ?" I asked her. Suddenly, I heard some crackling on the other line.

"Annab... I'm breaking up... phone line... " I know that this isn't actually it. Thalia was just crumpling pieces of paper. Suddenly, the line went dead. I stared at my phone in shock. Did my best friend just use that paper tactic and hung up on me ? When I see her again, she is getting an earful.

I turned back to the book and decided to flip through some more pages, landing on one about an old legend. I was about to read it when my mum opened the door and asked if I wanted to accompany her on a shopping spree. I wanted to say no but the look on her face said that I had to go no matter what.

I changed into a light blue shirt and black jeans. After taking my handbag, I sat in the car, waiting for my mum. The engine purred softly as I tapped my fingers on the dashboard. I was humming the tune of 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction. Suddenly, the driver's side door opened and my mum slid in. She put her handbag beside her and backed out of the driveway.

I adjusted my seatbelt and we were on the car for about 15 minutes. My mum entered the parking lot of the local mall, 'Why Not'. The motto of the store was, ' When you don't wanna buy this, ask yourself why not'. After a few minutes, my mum found an empty parking lot and she parked the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out. My mum followed suit. It seems that there are a lot here at 'Why Not'.

My mum led me into the mall. There were people bustling here and there and some salesperson yelling at the top of their lungs about some product they claimed where fabulous. One even tried to grab me by the arm. I didn't think they were that desperate. As we weaved through the throng of people, I think I saw a familiar person.

So familiar that I think I saw Thalia. Before I could investigate, my mum tugged me into a tee shirt store. She said that I needed some new tee shirts for school and that I could pick any tee shirt I wanted. I looked around and picked out some tees with writings on them like 'Party Rock Anthem', 'I'm Awesome and I know it', 'Do I care' and 'The Chosen One'. I don't know why I took the last one but it felt good.

I showed them to my mum and she sighed when she saw them but bought them anyway. When we reached a bookstore, I decided to wait outside. My mum can take pretty long when finding just one book. Looking at the crowd of people, I spotted a familiar blonde.

"Luke," I called as I made my way towards him. He turned when he heard me. He was sitting on a bench and he smiled a bit when I sat down next to him. He pocketed his phone and I set the bag of tee shirts on my lap. Luke took a look at the bag and it's contents.

"Nice shirt," He complimented on the one with 'The Chosen One'. "Why'd you buy it ?"

I shrugged. "I felt it calling to me." He grinned and leaned back, putting one arm around me. Although I felt uncomfortable, why can't I just let him have some happiness ?

"So, how's life ?" Luke asked. I gave him a quizzical look.

"Hell," I answered, cautiously looking at him. "Because of you two." Luke cleared his throat.

"Look, I'm sorry but it wasn't my choice," He apologized. " Can I make it up to you ?" I was about to answer but I heard my mum calling and I said goodbye to Luke. My mum adjusted her coat when she saw me.

"Was that Luke from your school ? The one in the competition ?" She asked. Wow, I'm surprised that she remembered. I thought they weren't paying attention.

"Yeah..." I answered, fingering the hem of my shirt.

"I want you to side with him."

* * *

**A/N : **

**Athena showed her talons...**

**Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

/ A PJO STORY \

You Got Competition

~ ANNABETH ~

_Previously On YGC..._

_"Was that Luke from your school ? The one in the competition ?" She asked. Wow, I'm surprised that she remembered. I thought they weren't paying attention._

_"Yeah..." I answered, fingering the hem of my shirt._

_"I want you to side with him."_

_..._

I frowned, looking at my mother. Did she just say what I think she did ? "I'm sorry, could you repeat that ?" My mom rolled her eyes as she held onto the plastic bag that has her book.

"I said that I want you to side with Luke." I blinked.

"But why ?" I asked, my hands balling up into fists. Here was my mother, someone who didn't care much about my school life and suddenly she acts as if she was an expert on my life. Unfortunately for her, I wasn't gonna let her get away with this. Gosh, I'm saying that as if she was an evil villain. Well, in some ways.

"I think that he's a good guy," Uhuh... Not convincing. I raised an eyebrow and put on my 'are you kidding me' look.

"But you've never met him," I countered. Her face remained expressionless. "How can you tell if he's a good guy or not ?"

She grinned. "I saw you and him getting cozy." She was referring to when Luke put an arm around me. Gods, she misunderstood that gesture. Before I could protest any further, mother dragged me out of the mall and to the car. I buckled in as she was starting up the engine. Although I am saving my argument for later, I doubt there would be any.

Throughout the trip, we both stayed quiet. The silence between us was uncomfortable and awkward. We were both thinking about what happened just now. How can I tell ? Well, it's been on my mind and I know my mother. If she thinks her point is invalid, she'll come up with its back up so that it's convincing. The whole ride home would probably be enough for her to make up an excuse.

When we reached home, I brushed pass my mum because I don't want to hear her excuse. I spent my time ripping off the tags on my new tee shirts. After some time sitting around and doing nothing, I decided to go out to the nearest coffee shop which was still open. It was a bit into the night but I figured that I'd be safe. Grabbing some money and my phone, I wore one of my favourite hoodie. It was deep blue with silver patterns. I opened the door and looked out.

The hall was empty because everyone decided to turn in early. I crept down and grabbed a set of keys. I opened the door slowly and it let out a small squeak. I looked around, afraid that someone might have heard me. I breathed a sigh in relief when I was safe. I turned to go.

"Annabeth ?" asked a really quiet voice. I turned around really fast and my hair almost whipped my was one of my brothers, Matthew. He was in his pijamas and holding his favourite teddy bear. I bit my lip. Oh no. "Where are you going ?"

"Matthew, why don't you go to bed ?" I said, ushering him up the stairs. He blinked a couple of times and yawned.

"Are you going out ?" He asked, blinking a couple of times. It was no use lying to him.

"Yes. But don't tell mommy okay ?" He nodded.

"Okay," That was fast. I quickly walked out of the door and closed it quietly. I zipped up the hoodie until under my chin and pulled the hood over my head. I slipped my hands into its pockets and I walked down the road. It may be dark but I wasn't scared. The coffee shop should be just a stone's throw away. After turning a few times and looking for landmarks, I found the coffee shop.

I stepped in and was greeted by the sweet aroma of coffee and donuts. They still looked fresh even if it was in the night. I bought a coffee and found a seat near the window. I looked at the clock on my phone and realized that Thalia would still be awake. She'd lull herself to sleep by watching boring chick flicks.

I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. I really want to talk to her again. She's been MIA for a long time. Even if we talk, it won't be Thalia and Annabeth. It would be Awkward and Short. She didn't even pick up after the fifth ring. I looked out of the window as I drank my coffee. My eyes scanned the area. Every where was dark. Even the alleys.

I noticed some shadows. Very faint shadows cast on the wall. They were moving frantically, chucking something into a bag. My curiosity got the better of me so I walked out of the shop and headed straight to the alley. Walking slowly, I hid in the shadows and behind the boxes. I saw masked people. They were all wearing the same white masks.

White Masked people were chucking small packets of something into sacks and they were kind of sorting them out. They took the small packets out of bags with no labels. One of the masked people picked up their sack but it had a hole and all of the goods hit the ground. Some of the packets burst open and I saw silver coins pour out. One of the rolled over to me.

I carefully picked it up and examined it. It looked normal but the design on it was incredible. It had an owl on it and what I thought was an olive tree branch. My breath hitched when I heard one of the masked men speak.

"You fool ! Now we have to pick it all up !" His voice was gruff. I slipped the coin into my hoodie and continued to observe them. They were all picking more coins and stuffing them into a new sack. I saw one of them head my way and I sunk lower into the darker places.

"I think I saw some go here," I held my breath as I heard footsteps come closer. I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip.

Please don't let him discover me.

I kept that playing over and over in my head. Suddenly, something yanked me out into the open. I opened my eyes to find me face to face with one of the men.

"Well, well. What do we have here ?" He mocked. " A lost girl."

* * *

**Oh no. She got caught...**


	10. Chapter 10

/ A PJO STORY \

You Got Competition

~ ANNABETH ~

_Previously On YGC..._

_"I think I saw some go here," I held my breath as I heard footsteps come closer. I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip._

_Please don't let him discover me._

_I kept that playing over and over in my head. Suddenly, something yanked me out into the open. I opened my eyes to find me face to face with one of the men._

_"Well, well. What do we have here ?" He mocked. " A lost girl."_

...

My heart was beating really fast. I was in trouble and I needed a plan fast. My head is spinning and I can't think straight. My hands shake and my breathing is really uneven. I racked my brain for any possible ideas although I know I have none. I swallowed as I tried to speak. "Who are you ?" I asked. My voice was hoarse and shook and made the men laugh. Their laughter was scary and made my blood run cold.

"None of your business," One of the guys who was kind enough, answered. Sarcasm. A bald guy asked,"Now, what should we do with you ?" He came over and put a hand on my face, stroking my cheek. I jerked my head back, disgusted. I was supposed to be escaping. I struggled in the guy's grip, furiously. The man strained to keep me in his hold and the bald man actually slapped me.

My cheek throbbed. I could feel the bruise. The bald man sneered at me, "Now you be a quiet little girl or we'll have to silence you with either a gun or a guy." I was trembling in fear that the dudes might rape me. I did as they told me to. I stayed quiet as they gagged me and tied my hands up.

As they continued collecting the coins and all, one of the guys piped up. He was younger and had ginger hair. He frowned when he held one of the bags. "Boss, I counted all of 'em and one is missing." The bald guy, who was probably the boss cried out in frustration.

"We can't have even one of them missing. They're too valuable. Have you checked everywhere ?" He directed the question to his men. All of them nodded and the boss looked even madder. He noticed me looking at them and walked over to me. He grabbed me by the chin and forced me to look into his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to have that missing piece of coin, would you ?"

Unable to talk, I shook my head, lying. The guy laughed, "Well missy, either you 'fess up or we'll have to search you. Our resident pedophile over there," He gestured towards a man who was leaning against the wall, casually. "Would love to lay his hands on you. Even if you're about 16." I fought down the urge to scream.

The bald man asked me, "Are you going to surrender the coin ?" I merely nodded. He untied my hands and I acted as if I was going to pull the coin out of my pocket. In a flash, I kicked the guy where it counts and made a dash for it. I jumped nimbly on some old boxes as I made my escape. I did pretty good as I kicked three guys in their 'places'. But it wasn't over.

Those guys had some hyperactive energy. I ran out of the alley and made few turns. I was unaware of the direction I was heading in but I'm pretty sure that it's the right way. The adrenaline was almost too much. I kept on hearing their footsteps. When I risked a glance at them, they were still there and they were gaining on me.

I knew I couldn't run forever. My head was throbbing, my legs were aching and I felt like I wanted to puke. My vision kept blurring and clearing and my brain didn't register what was real and what was fantasy. Suddenly, my legs gave way from under me. I immediately fell. My face hit the pavement and I was scared that I broke something. I was even more scared that now I was helpless.

Then, I felt some hands grasp me. Oh no !

I woke up with a jolt. I looked around to see that I was in my room. My new tee shirts were scattered on the floor and I was lying in bed. My blue hoodie was dangling from a hook on the door. I must have fallen asleep after I opened the tags. I breathed in a sigh of relief. Everything felt so real to me. On instinct, I tucked my hand into my pocket, expecting to find it empty.

Unfortunately, my hand closed around a cold solid object. I pulled it out and saw that it was the coin. The owl on it stared at me. Why does it seem so real but the dream so fake. How can that even make sense ? I mean, it was a dream. Right ? Suddenly, I noticed something out of the ordinary. There was a red scarf hanging from my study chair.

I didn't own a red scarf. Whose red scarf is that ?

What if the dream wasn't a dream. What if it was real. But if it was real, I would be murdered by now. If I'm still alive, who saved me? More importantly, why would they leave their scarf behind ? What is the motive ? Is it to remind me that it was all real ? Or a sign that I was going mental.

I decided that I probably wasn't thinking straight because of the lack of sleep. I snuggled under the covers. Maybe if I woke up tomorrow, it'll all be gone. Yeah, that probably is right. My eyes closed pretty soon.

* * *

**I have a long holiday but I have to spend it by studying for next year. Best case scenario, I can only update once a month next year. But the chapters will probably be longer.**

**Anyway, any reviews for whose scarf Annabeth found ? Review everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11

/ A PJO STORY \

You Got Competition

~ ANNABETH ~

_Previously On YGC..._

_I decided that I probably wasn't thinking straight because of the lack of sleep. I snuggled under the covers. Maybe if I woke up tomorrow, it'll all be gone. Yeah, that probably is right. My eyes closed pretty soon._

_..._

You know what ? I think I'm going mental.

I woke up the next morning and saw that the scarf was still there. Not just that, the coin was still there. I didn't have time to panic or anything because I needed to get to school. I took a shower and wore one of my new tee shirts. I gingerly lifted the scarf and hid it under my pillow, afraid that mom would accidentally wash it. I made sure the coin was in my pocket before leaving. Who's day was it today ? Oh right. Percy's day. With my backpack over my shoulder, I went to school.

When I arrived, I pushed open the doors and trudged in. Every few minutes, my hand would magically be in my pocket, feeling for the coin. It made me feel sort of safe. I walked down the halls and to my locker. I took out the books I needed and after I closed the locker door, I leaned against it. I thought about everything that happened. Well, all the weird things. I really have a curiosity problem. If I hadn't been so curious, I wouldn't have gone to the alley and rewarded myself with new problems. I feel hopeless and weak. Unknowingly, I sighed. I heard a deep chuckle.

"I didn't know you were thinking about me," Percy said, putting on his smirk. I pushed a lock of hair behind my ear and huffed.

"I wasn't thinking about you," I started to walk away to my first class. Percy let me have a head start before catching up to me. "Could you be anymore conceited ?" Percy grabbed my arm and made me look at him. He had a concerned face on.

"Hey, what's wrong with you ?" He asked, looking into my eyes. I noticed that no one was in the hall and I could hear the silence. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish. I wanted to say something but nothing came out. Suddenly, like in a flash, Percy had me pinned against the wall and he looked at me with those eyes of his. I subconsciously was gripping onto the front of his shirt. He leaned in slowly. He's going to kiss me ! But am I willing to kiss him ?

Suddenly the bell rang and students flooded into the hall. I quickly pushed Percy away and continued walking to my class. I did look back and I saw Percy with a disappointed look on his face. I'll just keep moving. Class will start soon. I walked into my class and sighed. I sat at my usual spot and the torture begins.

The next few classes passed like a breeze. I didn't see Percy or Luke for the rest of the day. I felt really at ease. Unfortunately, I had tons of homework to be done. So, when I went into Biology, I was really hoping for no work. But, the teacher didn't like my idea, apparently. We were given a lot of writing assignments and reports. I haven't seen Leo for the past few days.

Luckily, he came today. Unluckily, we couldn't talk because we had to do the work and if we didn't finish by the end of class, we will get detention. So, we were both busy going over the right notes and writing the reports according to the given formats. I had to use 3 pens to finish all the work. They kept running out of ink and that just made me waste more time. I'm lucky I have back up pens if not, I won't get to finish it at all.

If you were in my place at the moment, you could hear a pin drop because everyone was quiet including the troublemakers. Looks like this teacher has so much authority.

Halfway through, Leo accidentally spilled his file. Sheets of paper fell out. I set down my pen and reached down to help pick up some of the sheets. All the sheets had random drawings on them. The drawings were sketched machines. They were pretty neat. I spent a second admiring the structures. Then, I noticed a small mark at the edge of the drawing. It was a signature.

"What's this ?" I asked, Leo regarding the signature. Leo gave me a smile.

"That's my copyright signature," He was about to tell me more but we were given a stern glare by the teacher and went back to work. I wanted to tell someone about all that's happened recently but who? Thalia wasn't answering her phone and no way am I confiding in my parents or Percy or Luke. I wanted to tell Leo but he shut me out for the next few minutes.

That was my last class for today and I went home. My parents and my siblings weren't home so I had the house to myself. I made some food and brought it upstairs. When I walked into my room, I instantly remembered the scarf and the coin. After setting down my plate of food, I picked up the scarf and looked at it.

It was a normal red scarf. It's fabric made me feel so cozy. Inspecting it more closer, I noticed that there was something sown onto one of the edges. I took a closer look. There was some mark. Some kind of... signature.

Where had I seen that before ?

I refreshed all the events from today. Suddenly, I remembered.

That was Leo's signature.

* * *

**Finally, an update. **

**Anyways, I'm planning on doing a PJO version of Rise of the Guardians. I saw the trailer and fell in love with Jack Frost. He's just so hot... or cold...**

**Anyone with me ? **

**Review with a yes or a no for that idea. **

**BTW, tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	12. Updating News

**Updating News**

**Amy, here !**

**To my loyal readers that took their time to actually read this. So, basically, *LOL, do that line in Harry Style's deep voice* this is not a new chapter. Believe me, I hate a chapter tease. Sorry but I had to do this. I probably won't be updating for about *ponders : starting from January until October* a Riordan period. Wait, don't close this just yet.**

**I am not updating for that long because I have to focus on my studies. In October, I have this MEGA HUGE examination that is really important. I have to master more than 10 topics for one subject I am taking. I am taking 9 subjects. So, it's about 90 topics for all. The one subject I am sure I can get an A on is English. This exam is really important to me because I go to a school where religious views is a main priority. It's a special school. While other students at other schools take only 8 topics, my school takes 9 in addition for an extra language. **

**I have to get an A in my religion test and at least pass that extra language test to stay at that school. In my last exam, I got 8As and 1B. Even if that can make sure I stay at the school, I want to get all As because that would make my parents really happy. **

**Next year, I have more activities. I got to become a prefect at school and I would be leading a team of mine to a big competition. In order to win that competition, my teacher wants us to be prepared so she decided to get us to start reading the newspaper daily because the competition tests us on general knowledge. I am the team's leader so that adds the pressure. **

**One of the reason for my 'not updating' is that my muse aka Owl keeps disappearing. Every time I am not on the computer, she presses on that she wants to make me update. When I log on to this site, she instantly disappears. I get these random urges to make a story and you can tell the results. Right now, I feel like I wanna do another take on the 'Superstar!Percabeth' thing. I blame the owl! ****The only story I will be updating daily is 'England's Greatest Era' because I have a co writer so it'll be easier. **

**All I want you guys to do is hang on and don't forget about me or my stories. Maybe I'll do the occasional updates if I am up for it but just promise me that you'll still stay as my loyal reader. One of my greatest fears is that you'll get a wrong impression of me and ignore me. Seriously, I am self conscious. I love you guys so much but this is super important for my future. What's important for my future is important to you because I could get a meltdown and not update at all. **

**My spectacle's power has increased up to 550. So, I am taking a break from looking at the computer. By the way, I watched Pitch Perfect and it was hilarious. The songs were awesome. Back to the topic. **

**I PROMISE that I will update as soon as my exam week is over. Some good news is that the people taking the test will get to start the holidays a week earlier so I will give more updates by then. **

**You know, writing this is really making me sad because I can't give you joys through writing. Anyway, sorry if I've disappointed you, I never really wanted to but this thing comes. Heads up : In 2015, I have an exam that is more important. It will determine my future and which university to go to. So, by then, it'll probably be worse.**

**You guys should at least appreciate that I am at least telling you. Any other author would update after the longest time and then apologize but I wanted to give you a heads up. I didn't want to leave you hanging. At least, there is hope that I might update. About a 10% chance in every month except for September and October. I appreciate that you guys will probably review and say good luck. **

**I have a challenge for you guys. **

**I want you guys to leave a review on October 4th, 2013 (my birthdate). That'll show me that you guys are still there for me and waiting. **

**Anyway, I have to go so see you next time.**

**Much Love,**

**Amy**


	13. Updating News 2

**Updating News 2**

**Amy, here !**

**To my loyal readers that took their time to actually read this new one. **

**School started recently and the teachers were quick to tell us what we were going to go through for the year. My batch of friends are the last people to take that exam because the government found a 'better' way to educate the students. So, they have high expectations for us. Last year, only 99 people got straight As. That is lower when compared to the year before that where 101 people got straight As. My batch has 191 students so people want about more than 70% to pass. The teachers started with their usual lines, "You all know that you are the last batch to take this exam, right ?" Honestly, does that make us feel better ? No! We feel more pressured. **

**Then, my Life Studies or whatever you call the subject where you study about the basic skills for survival in life like sewing and cooking; told us about the projects we had to do. We had to do electronics and also build a wooden stationary case. Problem is, we have to finish before July and the results must be beautiful because the critics are really cranky. Plus, it is like 40% of our marks for the exam. Then, our trial is in August. Our real exam is in October. I have a monthly exam in March and June. Plus, prefect duty is getting more serious because my history teacher is also the teacher who deals with the prefects and discipline stuff. Basically, when she walked into the class, she expected us to be more polite and have manners. She also asked us what we often heard about her.**

**A kid in my class said that people described her as strict. And then, the teacher asked me. Conversation went like this :**

**T: So, Amy; what have you heard about me?**

**Me: Um *tries to remember what I heard when seniors told me about this teacher.* They told me that you are a great teacher.**

**T: So, that's suppose to be a compliment ? *class starts to smile bit by bit***

**Me: Yes. But the seniors also told me that you were into politics. **

**T: That's because our topic has politics.**

**Unfortunately for me, I didn't know that. Luckily, my little line broke the ice between us (the class) and the teacher. **

**So, yeah. I really have to devote my time to school and I don't know when I'll be updating. Also, I have this little idea bunny which keeps popping up. Spoiler: You'll see another Stardom!Percabeth story from me after October. **

**So, to the little guest reviewer on my Rise of The Guardians (PJO) story; report what you want. But let me tell you this, if you are hell-bent into being a goody two shoes on this site, I suggest you comment on a lot of other stories like mine. I mean, there are thousands of stories on this site who leave author's notes as a chapter or do a PJO version of a story. Why not report them too ? Why stalk mine ? At least I am nice enough to delete the author's note when I want to post a new story chapter. By the way, if you can report me of doing something like that, then just tell me your username. If you aren't a chicken, you won't be afraid to reveal who you are. I am merely adapting the story to the PJO fandom. It is not a crossover because Jack Frost and Percy Jackson did not meet. I merged them together so technically, it is not a crossover, I will change the plot line a bit. It's not like FF would get sued or anything. **

**Sorry but I needed to get that off of my chest. **

**Just remember after 2015, I will update more because I will have graduated already. Just 2 more years guys...**

**Love,**

**Amy**


End file.
